An Uneasy Friendship
by Sarahbob
Summary: Grantaire is drunk, Enjolras is annoyed. Harsh words are said, amd feelings are hurt. True friendship however, can withstand all. An uneasy friendship, but a friendship nonetheless.


_Hi guys! I felt like doing a one-shot concerning Grantaire and Enjolras, showing that Enjolras does indeed care for his friend. I hope I got the characters right and I know this has been done before, but it was in my head and desperately wanted out :) enjoy!_

It was getting late. The meeting had long since ended and slowly all the amis had left the backroom of the café. Enjolras was still working silently on his next speech at one of the tables.

"Good night my friend", Combeferre said yawning, "don't forget to actually go home tonight alright? I'd rather not find you passed out on top of your work again tomorrow morning".

Enjolras managed a small smile before turning to his work again and started writing fervently. "I'll try 'Ferre, still lots to be done though", he muttered.

Combeferre only shook his head lightly, mumbling something him being too stubborn for his own good and then took his leave.

Enjolras was not planning on going home soon though. He still had to do so much and he was already behind on his schedule. Te silence enabled him to work fast and thorough, without any disturbances, which he greatly appreciated.

Before he knew it, the city had grown quiet and Enjolras assumed it to be long passed midnight.

He yawned and decided to do Combeferre a favor and actually get some sleep in a bed for once.

He backed his notes, his books and then grabbed his jacket. Just as he was about to make his way downstairs however, there came a soft, slurred voice from the far corner of the backroom.

"Not staying the night for this time Apollo?"

Enjolras turned around and walked towards the source of the noise.

Grantaire was slumped in a chair, empty bottles surrounding his feet and a half emptied bottle in his hand.

"Grantaire. Should've figured you would still be here", Enjolras mumbled. "Don't you think it might be time for you to put that bottle down and go home?"

Grantaire grinned. "Why should you care? If I hadn't spoken up just now, you would not have even considered thinking about me or where I would he." His words came out jumbled and fast.

Enjolras frowned and then raised his eyebrows. "You're not making any sense".

"Of course I don't, but what else is new, eh Apollo?", Grantaire smirked, while winking at the blonde revolutionary. "You usually don't make any sense to me either, you know, with those ridiculous ideals you have."

Enjolras got easily annoyed by the drunk cynic and had no intention hiding it from him.

"You're being pathetic Grantaire. For godsake's get yourself together and make yourself useful for once. No one is asking you to stay and listen to my ridiculous ideals you know. I've long stopped trying to get you to believe it, since it is an impossible task to get you to believe in anything but your precious bottles."

They looked at each other. Grantaire blinking, for once lost for words and Enjolras a little shocked by his own harsh words.

"You don't know anything about me", Grantaire then mumbled dejectedly. He made effort to stand up, wanting to get out of Enjolras' sight as he felt tears prickle behind his eyes.

He tripped over one of the bottles at his feet however and tumbled forwards. He would've fallen to the ground, hard, had it not been for Enjolras' quick reflects, catching Grantaire midway.

"Damnit Grantaire", Enjolras cursed silently, while hoisting the drunkard back up again. "Come on, lets get you home, you've seemed to have outdone yourself once again."

He put Grantaires arm around his own shoulders and supported him as they made their way out of the café.

"I don't need your help Apollo, why would you want to help a pathetic unbelieving drunkard anyway?"

"Stop calling me that", Enjolras snarled, "and besides, you don't seem to able to stand on your own feet, so yes, you do need my help."

"I've got by plenty of times without it", Grantaire slurred.

Enjolras decided to guide his friend towards his own apartment, since it was closer and he didn't really feel fit enough himself to carry Grantaire all the way to his own room.

Once they had arrived at the front door, Enjolras unlocked it and guided Grantaire to his bed. He looked down at the man and frowned worriedly. Grantaire had been avoiding his eyes ever since their small fight back at the café.

He sighed and then tried goodnaturedly "don't throw up on my bed Grantaire. I swear you'll be the one cleaning it up the same minute, hung over or not."

He pulled the covers over his friend, who was already half asleep, or so it seemed.

Enjolras placed his books and notes on his desk and the turned to the door where Grantaire had decided to let go of his sketches and drawings. He looked through them, already knowing what he would find.

They were all sketches of the amis. He saw Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly. Most of the sketches however, were of Enjolras himself, while he was giving a speech or working at his desk.

A small smile crept on Enjolras' face as he looked through the drawings. This was exactly why he did count Grantaire as a friend. The man was as loyal as could be and his friends meant everything to him. He remembered the harsh words he spoke to Grantaire earlier and cringed a little.

When he looked over at his friend he saw Grantaires eyes open and staring right back at him.

"Go to sleep Grantaire", Enjolras ordered gently, while putting the drawins down and making his way to his sofa to settle down for the night.

"Why do you hate me so much Apollo?", came a soft voice a few minutes later.

Enjolras closed his eyes for a minute. They've had this conversation already, more than a few times even.

"I don't hate you Grantaire, I've told you that."

Grantaire snorted unconvinced.

"I hate what you're doing to yourself and I wished you would just stop." He was silent for a bit, considering if he should or should not apologize for the things he had said earlier. Then he spoke: "I should not have said those things to you R, it wasn't fair of me and I apologize."

Grantaires eyes widened in surprise. Not only was Enjolras using his nickname, he also apologized to him, of all people.

"I just have a real issue with your drinking problems, you know that. And you always seem to want to get me as angry as possible with your words, disrespecting what I believe in. I do not hate you Grantaire, I care for you, just as I do dor the other amis, but its just..."

He didn't find the words to finish his story. "I know Apollo, I get it, honestly", Grantaire mumbled, actually agreeing with Enjolras about the last part. He felt a warm feeling spread through his whole body when Enjolras told him he cared. Did he really? Maybe he did...was he not at this very moment in Enjolras' apartment, in Enjolras' bed? If he didn't care, he would have just left him in the café, wouldn't he?

"Thank you Apollo, means a lot you know and I would stop the drinking if I could, but we've already tried that once", he mumbled sleepily.

"Don't call me that", Enjolras said again, but he felt a small smile spread across his face. "Go to sleep Grantaire, we can talk about it tomorrow."

"G'night Enjolras"

Both men closed their eyes, doubting if they would indeed talk tomorrow. They both knew it was much more likely that they would resume as they always did. Not talking about tonight or any of the other nights like this one for that matter.

For now however, they enjoyed the feeling of friendship they felt towards each other and both succumbed to pleasant dreams.

End.

_Hope you liked it! Let me know :)_


End file.
